Because of you
by alma.schmetterling
Summary: [Hetero] [AkashixFemFurihata] La joven Furihata tenia una promesa, que penso incumplida, pues quien pensó que quien era su chico especial le rechaza. Ese mismo dia en que es rechazada conoce a Akashi en cierto incidente. Días después este le pide, no, le exige ser su novia ¿Que sucederá mas adelante? ¡Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

_**Advertencia** : Es un poco Ooc y en un mundo AU quizas haya lemon mas adelante, quien sabe 1313_

 _No es para gente grave, si no les gustan los fics a lo tipo marmalade boy busquen otro fic please._

 _Hay Kagakuro y quizás otras parejas ewé_

 _ **Una ultima cosa Furihata fem se llama: Mitsuki, ya que Kouki es solo nombre de hombre por lo que supe.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Que si fuera mio Furihata y Akashi serian mucho mas cercanos _

* * *

Because of you

1\. - Aquella promesa. Ese chico nuevo es un fastidio.

Ella lo recordaba bien, la sonrisa de aquel que hacia malas bromas, pero no exactamente su rostro, sabía que tenía unos ojos especiales, recordaba también la promesa, pero no recordaba bien a quien se la hizo, solo recordaba que irían al mismo instituto, a Rakuzan por supuesto y que ese chico le había pedido que fuera lo mejor en algo.

Ella intento todo, pero aun no era la mejor en baloncesto, lamentablemente su amiga Taiga era muchísimo mejor que ella y podía entrar en la zona, lo cual le hacía sentir un poco mal, pues hasta el momento solo había sido una calienta bancas y solo había salido en un par de enfrentamientos.

Lo peor es que ese día fue rechazada por aquel chico por el cual pensaba ella que era el chico de su promesa, Shun Izuki, quien al parecer no la recordaba, lo cual era bastante triste, había esperado a que todos se fueran para confesarse. Le daría pena y vergüenza que su amiga Kagami o su amigo Kuroko estuviesen viéndolos, aunque lo más probable es que estuviesen viendo su patético espectáculo viéndola tiritar prácticamente como si fuese un chihuahua o una gelatina mientras decía todos sus sentimientos con tartamudeo constante.

Y todo ese show para que…nada más para ser tratada como basura, bueno, el la había rechazado de manera educada, pero aun así se sentía basura.

No había llorado en un principio por el shock, solo se había quedado parada allí como una estatua caminando tranquilamente hasta tomar el tranvía. Una vez allí las lagrimas brotaron de manera espontanea. Había tanta gente, pero sin embargo nadie se fijaba en ella o eso pensaba así que lloro bastante, aunque se detuvo solo porque ella misma odiaba llorar, era patética.

De repente sintió una mano que acariciaba sus piernas. Mierda no. Pervertidos, lo que le faltaba.

Es como si supieran que de la vergüenza era incapaz de gritar para pedir ayuda, sin embargo mentalmente gritaba para que alguien le salvara. Trató de alejar esa mano pero el tipo tenía fuerza y estaba metiendo su mano debajo de la falda y bajando disimuladamente la ropa interior de la chica queriendo tocar mas…

Que asco, no podría soportarlo, se pondría a llorar de nuevo…

Justo las puertas se abrieron y no supo bien que paso, pero dejaron de tocarla, cuando se dio cuenta su rostro estaba apoyado en el cuerpo de un chico que por cierto tenía un olor delicioso, masculino que de algún modo le alboroto las hormonas.

Ese chico había jalado a la chica lejos del pervertido y a este le había dado una patada, pues al mirar Furihata se percato de que el hombre que había estado antes detrás de ella, aullaba sujetándose las partes quien se bajo en la siguiente parada mirándolos con odio todo lo que quedo del trayecto antes de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no pides ayuda? No deberías dejarte tocar si no quieres.-Le regaño el chico desconocido con voz autoritaria.

Tenía tanta maldita y jodida razón, era su maldito carácter. Pero ese tipo que la toco era más fuerte que él. No atino a decir nada porque de la impotencia de su propio carácter y de todo lo pasado ese día la hicieron estallar, no podía más, era suficiente las lágrimas nublaron su rostro el cual se cubrió con las manos, maldita sea todo, incluso ella misma esta tan frustrada, tan harta de toda su vida de mierda.

El desconocido la abrazo de una manera gentil y protectora, sin decirle nada más, haciendo que el olor de su perfume se mezcle con el de ella. La chica se puso desahogar a gusto en el pecho de ese joven, aun sin siquiera mirarlo, en ese momento no le importo nada, solo quería botar toda esa rabia acumulada. Esa maldita frustración, todo esa mierda botarla afuera.

Una vez calmada murmuro un "gracias" a su protector, se había aprovechado de su ayuda para pedirle prestado su pecho para llorar, ahora estaba sumamente apenada con este, Furihata levanto la vista para verlo aquellos ojos del chico eran preciosos y tan intensos que sentía que podía atravesarla con la mirada, su cabello rojo era bastante llamativo, pero el joven parecía ignorar todo porque estaba mirándolo a ella, no sabría exactamente que podía estar pensando, pero sin pensarlo se sintió nerviosa e inquieta, la mirada de aquel que le había rescatado era demasiado fuerte.

-No hay de que-Dijo con voz calmada, en cierto modo parecía fría y calculadora.-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Furihata Mitsuki-Menciono la chica sin poder dejar de mirar al pelirrojo, era como si esa mirada le hubiese capturado ¡¿Qué tonterías son esas?! ¿Pero por que no podía dejar de mirarlo?

Mejor dejaba de hacerlo…Un momento ¿En qué estación estaban? Hizo un sonido de alarma al ver que justo tenía que bajarse en ese momento

\- Lo siento mucho, gracias, adiós.

La chica bajo casi de manera aparatosa, seguro había hecho el ridículo de nuevo bajándose así de esa manera frente a ese chico tan atractivo. Era la cereza del pastel de su estúpido día de mierda.

Pero al menos él parecía una buena persona y de algún momento se sentía agradecida de que le hubiese confortado así en sus brazos y en el silencio.

¿Qué hacia ahora? No quería ir a la escuela por unos días. Se reportaría enferma No quería ver a Izuki, por el momento estaba demasiado adolorida para querer ver su cara y sus bromas sin sentido, aunque sabía que el dolor no se iría a menos que este desapareciera, mientras este estuviese en el mismo salón de clases seria doloroso siempre, siempre verlo seria una molestia en su corazón, una herida que costaría sanar.

* * *

Tres días después le llama una enojada Kagami Taiga al teléfono reclamándole sus ausencias.

-¡Furihata tienes que regresar a jugar con nosotros! ¡No puedes echarte a morir por un chico! ¡¿Y que pasa por tu amor por el básquet?!

-Oh vamos, ni que les hiciera tanta falta, seguro que pueden encontrar a alguien mejor que yo.

-¡No digas idioteces! ¡Riko dijo que todas somos imprescindibles en la cancha! ¡Además no eres la primera ni la última persona que es rechazada Furi-chan! ¡Solo fíjate en Kuroko, yo lo rechazo todos los días! ¡Y sigue insistiendo!

La de cabellos castaños tuvo una pequeña sonrisa, ella misma le había dicho a Kuroko que siguiera insistiendo con Kagami, aunque esta no sabía nada.

-Yo no sé porque lo rechazas, es un chico bastante caballeroso y es hasta lindo.

-¡Me molesta con su estúpido perro! ¡Sabe que los odio! ¡Y también me molesta que aparezca de la nada como un fantasma!

-Es su habilidad Taiga, además tiene que practicarla…-No podía evitar sonreír, menos mal que la pelirroja no lo veía.

-¡Es que no entiendes! ¡Estoy segura de que me espía cuando me cambio de ropa!-Gruño la chica- Yo no haría algo así Kagami-san –Dijo una voz al fondo del teléfono de Furihata, seguido de un gritito de sobresalto de Taiga seguramente-¡DEJA DE APARECERTE DE LA NADA!-Grito está enojada seguido de un "Pero si desde hace rato estaba aquí" de Kuroko.

Furihata no pudo evitar una risita silenciosa.

-En fin Furi, hay algo que quería preguntarte ¿Quién es ese chico que no a parado de preguntar por ti desde que te fuiste? Desde el día en que te reportaste enferma creo que se vino a inscribir aquí, ya lleva el uniforme y en serio parece interesado en saber por que faltas.

¿Un chico preguntando por ella? ¿Sería su chico de la promesa y no Izuki como tenía pensado? Tonterías, estaba segura de que era Izuki, estúpido Izuki olvida promesas. Pero ¿Entonces quien era ese chico?… ¿El chico de aquel día en el tranvía? Eso solo se da en los mangas shojo, es una estupidez.

-¿Furihata-chan? ¿Me estas escuchando? Creo que Kuroko lo conoce, son algo así como parientes, según este.

Ajá, ya lo entendió todo, Kuroko quiere que se olvide de Shun presentándole a otro chico, es una buena estrategia, pero no cree en eso de que un clavo saque otro clavo. Al menos sus intenciones son buenas.

Sus amigos se esforzaban por ella, quizás ya era hora de salir de su encierro, tiene que recomenzar ¡volver a vivir! Recomenzar como el ave fénix, no puede dejar que esto la derrote, quizás ya era hora de comenzar una reconquista o quien sabe intentar olvidarlo de una buena vez, lo que se diera. No se iba a quedar a morir.

Aunque le dolía tanto el pecho. Estúpido corazón.

Un último desahogo por ese día, patearía la almohada y la mordería solo para desestresarse ¡Todos esos malos pensamientos fuera! Luego leyó uno de sus libros favoritos y se quedo dormida con una pequeña lagrima saliendo de sus ojos.

* * *

Se desperezo en cuanto sonó la alarma, aunque aun tenía demasiado sueño ¿Por qué no le dejaban dormir para siempre? Luego ya ni se había dado cuenta que ya se había arreglado para ir a la escuela y que iba en camino, era como si fuese por inercia, se dio un par de palmadas en el rostro, aún iba medio dormida quizás debería haberse mojado mas la cara.

Ya adentro del salón, saludo a su amiga Kagami, a Kuroko y a Takao que era otra amiga que tenía en clase, miro a Izuki sin querer, quería ignorar su presencia, pero era imposible, no, nada de imposible. Se concentro en sus amigos que parecían contentos de verle de nuevo.

-Oye Furihata-chan, te tenias bien escondido ese noviecito tuyo.-Dijo Takao con una sonrisita.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Dijo la chica en cuestión sin entender nada y sintiendo un rubor en las mejillas, sus pensamientos se desviaban a su amado y no lo podía evitar.

-¡Del chico nuevo que pregunta por ti por supuesto!- La morena le dedica un meneo de cejas.

-De eso quería hablarte, quizás no sea bueno que Akashi-kun este tan interesado en ti Furihata-San- Comento Kuroko.

-¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!-Reclamo esta-No sé de quién hablan ¡Me molesta eso!

En seguida la clase se llena de ruiditos y suspiros contenidos. ¿Había llegado ya el profesor Nijimura? Sabia Furihata que la mayoría estaban locas por ese profesor de carácter estricto. Pero no, si hubiese sido el ya hubiera gritado un "guarden silencio" y todos se hubiesen sentado ya.

La castaña vio por quien suspiraban: Era el chico de cabello rojo y mirada intensa, con esos ojos de distinto color que eran preciosos. Para variar no podía dejar de mirarle, era una adicción vergonzosa, pero para colmo él la había notado y había ido justo a donde estaba ella con su grupo de amigos.

El estomago de ella se contrajo y se puso demasiado nerviosa ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué? Este sonrió y saludo educadamente a los que rodeaban a la chica, sin dejar de mirarla ni por un instante. Estaba tan nerviosa que temblaba como un flan ¡Maldita sea! Todo porque ese chico tenía una mirada que podía atravesar las paredes ¿verdad?

Después de saludarla le dijo con suavidad.

-Espero que ahora estés mejor Mitsuki, tus ausencias me estaban preocupando. Estaba incluso en ir a buscarte a tu casa y buscarte un medico.

-G-gracias…Pero no es…¡¿Espera un momento?! ¿Por qué me hablas con tanta familiaridad? Solo nos topamos una vez.-Las mejillas las tenia coloradas de los nervios, no quería que pensaran que eran novios o algo similar. Aunque en el fondo si, era un hermoso sueño salir con alguien como el pelirrojo, pero ella ya tenía alguien que le gustaba, aunque no le correspondiera.

-Bueno, tú me usaste como tu paño de lágrimas de manera muy atrevida después que te salve.

-¡Me sentía mal! –No dijo más porque no quería que Izuki la escuchara, así que rechino los dientes.

-Entiendo, pero lo tengo decidido Mitsuki, vas a ser mi novia.-Dijo tan tranquilamente y con voz de que era una orden.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿Y porque? ¡¿Quién te dio permiso para decidir algo así?! –Contuvo un jadeo de la sorpresa- ¡Si esto es una broma tuya no es graciosa te lo advierto!-Ahora si que estaba temblando, toda la culpa la tenía ese chico.

La jalo contra él y la abrazo. Haciendo que todos los mirasen

-No es ninguna broma. Tu serás mi novia Furihata Mitsuki-Sentía el pecho masculino y al parecer bastante bien formado del joven a pesar de la ropa que usaba. Ahora sí que ella se quería morir de la vergüenza, toda la clase los estaba mirando. Estúpido y sensual pelirrojo. Se quería zafar de él pero era bastante fuerte para variar o ella era demasiado débil.

En eso llega el profesor Nijimura y hace lo que hace siempre cuando no notan su presencia, aventar un diccionario a la mesa, pero ese ruido sobresalta de tal forma a la chica que casi se le sale el corazón del pecho.

-¡Paren el romance estúpidos! ¡Es hora de la clase! ¡Akashi, ni por el ser el nuevo te voy a perdonar que irrespetes mis clases!

El joven asintió de manera respetuosa soltando a la chica. La chica miro un poco molesta a Akashi mientras tomaba su puesto, maldita sea, tenía tanta pena que deseaba desaparecer. ¿Por qué Akashi decía esas cosas? Aun no se le iba a pasar la rabia, ni el maldito temblor que le sucedía cuando estaba enojada, también era de nervios al verse observada por tantos, vergüenza y una extraña emoción que no sabría describir si era buena o mala cuando sintió el pecho de ese chico ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza ese chico? Encima podía sentir su mirada atravesándole la nuca, su mala suerte le condeno a tenerle justo detrás de ella, quería morirse.

Le iba a poner un alto en cuanto fuera la hora del receso, ya lo vería, esa broma estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Envió un mensaje de texto a los demás para decirles que hablaría con Akashi mientras Kagetora el profesor de Historia daba clases.

Ella fue donde Akashi al receso y le dijo con timidez tratando de controlarse, pero no podía, su temblor le salía solo, como odiaba eso, lo odiaba demasiado.

-Esta broma no es graciosa Akashi-kun, así que deténgase por favor.-Parpadeo inquieta mirando al pelirrojo, esperando una buena respuesta o simplemente un "está bien"

-¿Qué broma? Ya dije que voy en serio.-Tomo suave la mano de la chica y se le beso de manera suave en la parte de los nudillos.-Sé mi novia Furihata Mitsuki.

Ante el toque del chico a ella se le habían erizado todos los vellos del cuerpo, pero no como una sensación negativa, sino todo lo contrario ¿Cuándo había sentido una sensación similar en su vida?

-Lo siento…pero yo no-

-¿Acaso tienes pareja?

-No, pero-

-Entonces somos novios, es todo. –Dijo con una voz que no admitía que lo contradijeran.

¡¿Qué rayos le sucede a esta persona?! Pensó la chica ¿Por qué decide esas cosas sin preocuparse de lo que yo piense o sienta ¿Por qué es tan malditamente egoísta? ¿Se cree todo porque es atractivo?

-¡A mi me gusta otra persona!-Por fin soltó Furihata con un poco de cansancio mental. Realmente le hacía falta más personalidad.

El pelirrojo se acerco a ella y le dedico una mirada prácticamente como si la fuese a destripar viva.

-Pero no te corresponde así que no me importa, si no ya estarías de novia con él.

-¿Cómo sabes algo así? ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?!-Tenía tanta jodida razón.

-Eres muy linda Mitsuki.-Lo dijo en ese mismo tono, que a ella le hizo dudar si decía la verdad o no.

El pelirrojo le acaricio las mejillas acercándose demasiado a ella, todo el cuerpo de ella pareció hervir ¡No! Ese chico le iba a besar ¡Eso no tenía que pasar! Intento retroceder pero el la tenia sujeta de la cintura. Algo dentro de la chica le decía que se dejase llevar y lo besara, de todos modos el había dicho que eran novios. Pero ella sabía que no, lo mejor era no hacerlo, por más atractivo que fuese, además aun pensaba que él estaba jugando con ella, también porque acaba o aun está acabando de salir de un proceso doloroso como para involucrar su herido corazón con alguien más.

Puso una mano en sus labios.

-Por favor no… ¡basta!-Se agacho para escabullirse de él e irse lo más rápido que podía a donde estaban sus compañeros. Iba a terminar como una persona más frágil de lo que ya era si se dejaba llevar por ese hombre.

* * *

Ellos estaban en el mismo lugar de siempre: En el comedor por la parte que daba salida al enorme patio del instituto con árboles de flores de cerezo. Desde que entro allí siempre le gusto ese lugar, era precioso. Los arboles eran enormes y le daba como un toque mágico al lugar o al menos eso era como ella pensaba.

Pero algo estaba fuera de lugar Kagami y Kuroko parece que estaban discutiendo.

-¡No me interesa Kuroko! ¡ Es mi decisión final y es no!

-Solo es porque no soportas a Nigou, pero Nigou es un buen perro Kagami-San.

-¡No es por eso! Solo… ¡Solo déjame en paz!

El la miro muy serio a la chica, a pesar de su aparente no muy expresivo rostro se veía que no le había gustado nada de lo que ella le había dicho antes.

Takao se acerco a Furihata y la llevo un poco alejada del par.

-Sera mejor que por el momento los dejes solos.-Le menciono esta.-Tienen de esos conflictos fuertes.

-¿Qué se supone que paso?

-Kagami dice que ya no quiere que Kuroko la persiga y discutiendo sin pensarlo sacaron el tema de que la ex de este: Kise y todo a ido empeorando después de eso. Son peor que si fueran pareja y yo digo ¿¡Porque no van a un motel y descargan su tensión sexual?! –Hizo un mohín- Pero si se los digo es probable que me peguen así que mejor no les digo nada.

-Espero que las cosas se arreglen entre ellos. Además no quiero andar persiguiéndolos de nuevo para que se arreglen, es casi imposible pillar a Kuroko cuando decide esconderse.

-No me voy a esconder Furihata-san, pero no quiero hablar con Kagami-san por un tiempo.

El chico les hizo dar un salto del susto.

-¿Tan enojado estas?-Pregunto Furi. El joven asintió.

-Por cierto Furihata-san, me gustaría hablar contigo después.

-¿Sobre que exactamente?

-Después te lo diré. Pero es necesario decírtelo.

-¡Oh cielos!, con que te rendiste con Kagami y ahora vas por Furihata ¿No? Qué sucio es usted Lord Kuroko-Bromeo Takao.

El chico frunció el ceño un poco. La castaña tenía curiosidad de saber de qué rayos hablarían Kuroko y ella, quizás sobre Kagami o Akashi, quien sabe.

Había mucha tensión después en las clases. Todo ese día fue tenso sobre todo por ese par que se notaba que había pelea, aunque Kuroko era casi invisible Kagami si que se notaba en ella su enojo y Furihata estaba sinceramente cabreada, había sido un día bastante desagradable. No debería haber venido si las cosas iban a terminar así, pero que sabía que las cosas acabarían de esta forma.

Akashi no para de indicarle como suya y mirarla de una manera que le hacía perder la resistencia que tenia.

A pesar de que ella le a dicho que no, el seguía con ello ¿Qué demonios con esa obsesión que le a crecido a esa persona?

Apenas si ella salió de las clases cuando estas terminaron, el chico empezó a caminar casi al lado de ella bastante tranquilo y eso que parecía que sus ojos no había una pizca de tranquilidad ni nada similar a un sentimiento bueno.

\- Demonios ¿¡Puedes dejar de seguirme por favor!? Acabo de salir de un mal momento, hace unos días atrás, si justo ese día en que me salvaste y te lo agradezco…Pues ese… ¡Ese maldito día me rechazaron! ¿Crees que es tan fácil olvidarse de alguien?

La joven tiritaba de la rabia de nuevo parecía tan débil seguramente para él. Resoplo mientras sentía hasta los parpados empezar a temblar de nuevo, podía ser como un perrito nervioso e inquieto, pero mordería si cruzaban los límites con ella.

-Nadie te dice que lo olvides, eso sería una estupidez exigirte una cosa como esa, si yo te exigiera eso daría el efecto contrario y no se iría de tu cabeza nunca. Pero lo que sí puedo es entrar en tu corazón de a poco y ganarlo.

Eso sonó muy lindo, demasiado para ella un joven tan sexy diciéndole cosas como esas parecía sacado de una novela barata, era difícil realmente creérselo aunque en el fondo estaba contenta y lo sabía. Maldita sea una parte de su ser decía que mandara todo por el caño y le dijese que si de una vez, qué cuando en otro momento de su vida va a tener una oportunidad igual, pero su parte más racional le pedía que no, que eso seguramente era una trampa, que no fuera idiota ¿Y si después se arrepentía? ¿Y si sufría mas al final?

-Pero no me conoces o mejor dicho, apenas me conoces. ¿Por qué…?

-Digamos que si te conozco y más de lo crees. –Contesto él- Sabes que si aceptas tu lugar como mi novia vas a poder conocerme mejor.

No dejaba de tener razón. ¿El ya le conocía? ¿Entonces era él aquel de sus recuerdos y no Izuki? Tenía derecho a pensar cualquier posibilidad al respecto.

Aun lo seguía pensando cuando él le acaricio suave una mejilla, su cuerpo ardió al instante sabía lo que era eso lo que llaman tener química con una persona. No quería mirarlo a los ojos o cedería al instante, sabía que era lo suficientemente impulsiva para hacer eso.

Entonces Kuroko la tomo del hombro.

-Tenemos que ir a limpiar el salón antes de ir al club Furihata-san, recuerda que Nijimura lo ordeno que seria a partir de hoy debido a tu ausencia.-El peliceleste miro a Akashi con desconfianza a lo cual este solo sonrió.

Ella sintió casi que despertaba de un hechizo y volvía a la realidad.

-¿En qué club estas Mitsuki? –Pregunto el de ojos heterocromaticos con sincera curiosidad aun de buen humor.

-En el de básquet.-Furi respondió mientras era prácticamente arrastrada por Kuroko al salón- Pero tú no entres o se vería demasiado psicópata de tu parte-No pudo evitar decir eso, pero es que era verdad .Aunque ahora se sentía apenada por decir algo así, no debió decirlo.

-Pues ya es tarde, entre cuando tu no estabas-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si nada.

-¡¿EEEEH?!

* * *

Después cuando estaban limpiando Kuroko se acerco a ella.

-Escúchame Furihata-san ¿Te cuento algo? Creo que mi hermana Tetsuna vendrá a nuestra escuela.

-¿En serio?- El chico asintió.

-Otra cosa de la que quería hablarte, mejor que pongas distancia con Akashi-kun. El no quiere a nadie, no tiene esa capacidad, te lo cuento porque somos primos y el mismo me dijo eso una vez…Lo que yo creo que está buscando contigo es otra cosa y sabes bien de lo que hablo.

Ella lo sabía desde el fondo de su corazón. Que un chico así de atractivo este tras ella era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿Y qué tal es Akashi en el básquet?-Pregunto la chica tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Es tan bueno que al verlo jugar las del club femenino de básquet se quedaron mirándolo desde su lado –Parpadeo el peliceleste un poco incomodo-Incluso Kagami-san quería competir con él.

-¡Entonces debe de ser genial!-Sonrió Furihata, tenia curiosidad de ver como jugaba con los demás chicos del club masculino. –A Kagami le gusta la gente que represente un desafío.

A ella le gustaba mucho el básquet y aunque su motivo principal estaba roto, quería seguir dando lo máximo para algún día llegar a ser de las mejores.

-Furihata-san-Llamo el peliceleste al verla distraída.

La castaña volteo, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que su compañero le acaba de robar un beso.

¿Su primer beso era con Kuroko?

Escuchó un sonido de exclamación, viendo a su amiga Kagami y a Akashi con los uniformes del equipo que acababan de entrar a buscarles.

-Fin del episodio.-

* * *

 _Espero que les guste._


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Perdon mil por el retraso, estuve sin pc, sin word, sin nada para seguir esto ¡pero lo continuare!**_

Respondiendo Rewiews desde aca:

 _ **Gonza:** Si_ Kō hubiese sonado mucho mejor quizás, pero lo tome mas que nada por que tenían significado similar y e visto fan arts de la fem donde sale ella con ese nombre. _**  
**__**Mariapaula:**_ Muchas gracias bueno mas adelante veras como evolucionan las cosas , Kuroko no es psycho solo que tiene sus motivos para hacer lo que hace y créeme Akashi también. Y si Kagami se tiene que dejar querer.

 **Guest:** Merci cariño

 **Miss Truth:** Cierto es que hace falta mas hetero, lo malo es que te joden si haces mucho hetero,aun así mientras pueda meteré todo el hetero que se me ocurra.

 **heichouchou3:** Estuve sin computadora ni Word ¡Fue horrible! ¡Ahora si que tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido que pueda!

genial: Si eso haré, lo prometo.

 **Si parece muy apresurado es por que casi no tuve tiempo de escribir apropiadamente aun asi disculpen cualquier error de escritura.**

 **Ultimas advertencias: Y si, Riko es macho, por si acaso. Leve Midotaka y mas adelante aparecerán mas personajes y parejas también.**

 _ **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Que si fuera mio Furihata y Akashi serian mucho mas cercanos_

* * *

 **Capitulo 2-¿Como esa persona se puede meter tanto en tu mente tan rápido?**

Sentía que se moría de vergüenza ¿Cómo se iba a imaginar siquiera que Kuroko le besaría? Encima con su amiga Kagami mirándoles a quien le había dicho que le diera una oportunidad a este ultimo de estar con ella ¿Qué podía decirle ahora? ¿Con que cara podría mirarla? ¡Pero no era su culpa maldita sea! Además también si es que Akashi pensaba culparle… Bueno, igual de algún modo se sentía culpable por eso. Ella sintió ganas de desaparecer.

Antes de que cualquiera dijera nada Furihata golpea rápidamente al peliceleste y lo empuja contra una mesa para luego salir corriendo empujando un poco a los que la miraban para salir de en medio, pero en medio de su carrera fue detenida, como no fue brusco, llego a pensar de que se había atorado con algo pero se trataba de Akashi que la tenía retenida de uno de sus brazos y le miraba tan intensamente que ella tembló de los puros nervios que tenía en ese momento.

-¿Puedes explicar que fue eso?-Dijo en ese tono de orden como solía tener siempre este.

-¡El me beso sorpresivamente! ¡No es algo que yo quisiera!-Menciono con un tono de voz tan rápido que quizás él no le hubiese escuchado, no le importo y se soltó o quizás la soltaron, no sabía bien. En ese momento su cerebro solo procesaba la palabra HUIR. Aunque quizás después se iría a arrepentir de todo eso, estaba segura de ello.

* * *

Riko le hizo correr a través de las dos canchas de baloncesto el doble del tiempo de las demás. Entrenador puto. Akashi le daba miradas en cuento pasaba cerca de ellos, quizás él no había entendido nada de lo que le había dicho hace un rato atrás, aunque parecía más relajado ¿O ella se equivocaba y en verdad lo que estaba era más enojado? Se angustio. Por cierto hace rato que no veía a Kagami y a Kuroko, pero en cierto modo no quería ver a este último, bien enojada que la puso por atreverse a besarle de esa manera ¿Qué se piensa que es ella? ¡Sabe muy bien que a ella le gusta otra persona! ¡¿Y no que a él le gustaba Kagami?! ¿Qué paso con todo eso? ¿Qué le pasaba por su cabeza? ¡¿Qué demonios con Kuroko?! Vez que lo recordaba le hacía enojar demasiado el asunto.

Cuando les vio llegar ella llevaba por el hombro al chico que tenía unos vendajes en la cabeza, al parecer cuando lo empujo a la mesa fue Kagami quien le llevo a enfermería o al menos eso es lo que Furihata deducía de todo eso al verles.

Ella se acercó de manera inconsciente sin detenerse a pensar en nada, pues estaba preocupada en el fondo por sus amigos, después de todo son sus amigos. Aunque hubiese algo no muy perdonable como atreverse a besarle de ese modo.

-¡Furihata fuiste muy brusca! –Le regaño leve Kagami, pues sonaba que de algún modo le daba la razón para su actuar-Kuroko me explico los porque, luego te los contare o me encargare de que él te los cuente-Miro al chico que traía esta-¡Y tú eres un idiota en verdad Kuroko! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?

-Era necesario hacerlo-Dijo con tranquilidad el chico a pesar de que aun parecía algo en otro mundo por el golpe contra la mesa que se dio en la cabeza.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer Tetsuya o las consecuencias serán muy graves por meterte con mi novia-Obviamente estas palabras pertenecían al pelirrojo que había aparecido por allí también.

Se quedaron mirando ambos chicos de manera muy seria el uno al otro.

-¡Basta ambos!-Kagami separándolos-¡No necesitan pelearse así, Kuroko ya está lastimado!- Aunque Akashi se estaba retirando ya había dado su advertencia. La joven más alta le dijo al peliceleste-Esto te funciono esta vez, pero si vuelves a hacer algo igual o similar te voy a dejar peor de lo que podría haberte dejado Furi-chan o lo que podría dejarte Akashi. ¿Entendido?

Furihata no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba, algunas palabras de la otra chica le confundían, también por qué después de esas palabras Kuroko parece que se le había iluminado la cara de este.

-Te pido humildemente que me perdones Furihata-san…

Quería perdonarle, pero recordó lo reciente y le hizo rechinar un poco los dientes.

-Lo voy a pensar…-Estaba segura de que se le pasaría la rabia en un rato o mañana seguramente si es que la distraían, de todos modos siempre terminaba distrayéndose.

Fue hasta donde Akashi y le dijo de manera directa, aunque aún le daba muchos nervios acercarse a este, no podía acostumbrarse a la mirada intensa del chico.

-Nosotros no somos novios, aun no te he dicho que si a lo que me has propuesto.

-Para mí lo somos y eso basta.

-Eres un…

-Soy la persona perfecta e ideal para ti eso es todo-Le interrumpió él y se fue a jugar así nada más dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

¡Realmente es un engreído! Tuvo ganas de gruñir ella, pero se contuvo porque eso se vería poco femenino, aun así ¡Le daba rabia! ¡Le molestaba que ese chico fuese así de autoritario con ella!

-¿Acaso crees que es la hora de descanso Furihata?-Le regaño el entrenador haciéndole sobresaltar como si fuese un gato.- ¡Sigue corriendo!

Luego de un rato Kagami y ella se quedaban mirando a los jugadores de la sección masculina entrenados por el mismo profesor Nijimura que tenía un fuerte carácter y no admitía réplicas de ninguno. La chica se queda mirando sin poder evitar a Akashi mientras seguía con las vueltas, estaba cansada y lo peor Riko parece que no le dejaría en paz hasta un buen rato.

-Oye Furi, juega bastante bien Akashi ¿no?-Le dijo su amiga alzando las cejas.

-En eso me estaba fijando, hace tiempo que no veía a alguien tan genial como él-Tenia que admitirlo, ella estaba admirándolo demasiado, le encantaba la destreza del chico en cuestión, dejaba a los mejores jugadores como inferiores.-Si las cosas fuesen diferentes y además yo no fuese tan mala jugando le pediría que jugase conmigo.

-¡Pídeselo! ¡Yo si pienso hacerlo! ¡Quiero enfrentarlo y derrotarle también!

-Pero no es lo mismo el básquet femenino que el masculino tenemos físicos y destrezas distintas y…

-¡Me da igual! ¡Quiero jugar contra Akashi y tú harás lo mismo Furihata!

-Es una excelente idea, me gusta, le pediré a Nijimura que haga que ese chico se enfrente a ustedes, quiero ver hasta cuanto resisten-La opinión del entrenador les hizo dar un salto a ambas.

Mientras hablaban entre los entrenadores la chica estaba demasiado nerviosa y con un rubor que le llegaba a las orejas, Kagami parecía demasiado emocionada sobre todo cuando vio que el entrenador del equipo masculino daba su consentimiento. Furi creyó morir de pena cuando los otros jugadores les mandaban ánimos mientras el entrenador les hacía correr alrededor de toda la escuela mientras durase ese juego. Riko les ordeno lo mismo a las chicas, dejando solas al par con Akashi quien las miraba bastante divertido con la situación aparente, Mitsuki estaba empezando a temblar pero su amiga le puso la mano en el hombro tranquilizándole.

-Anímate Furihata, le ganaremos.

Agradecía el optimismo de Kagami, porque ella no lo tenía.

-Daré todo mi esfuerzo.-Contesto aun un poco compungida.

Maldito Riko ¿Esto era todo parte de su plan por haber llegado atrasadas al entrenamiento? ¿Ah que si?

La verdad que todo el juego lo domino el joven rápidamente haciendo quedar sumamente agotadas al par de chicas incluso a Kagami que era bastante resistente casi como un varón se vio superada por este, por su parte la pobre defensa de la chica castaña aunque puso todo su esfuerzo y ganas se notaba que no era demasiado fuerte.

-Perdón que te diga esto Mitsuki, pero tu defensa es patética. –Comento el de ojos heterocromaticos.

-¡Hago lo que puedo!-Intentaba hacer más, más de lo que podía, si haciendo un esfuerzo casi más allá de sus límites, pero fue su cuerpo quien la traiciono y sus piernas no dieron más. Estuvo a punto de caer más el la sujeto a tiempo con firmeza para que esto no pasara.

-Es mejor que ya no sigas Mitsuki-Le dijo en un tono muy suave casi dulce.

-¡Pero yo todavía quiero jugar!-Transpiraba mucho y le daba algo de pena que él la tomase de esa manera. Pero sobre todo, quería demostrar que no era débil, aunque si comparado con él, no quería rendirse ni parecer frágil, necesitaba darlo todo de sí, el juego le había entusiasmado.

-Akashi tiene razón Furihata, será mejor que paremos por hoy-Menciono Riko- Y no quiero quejas de ninguna de las dos sobre todo de ti Kagami.

Kagami dio un gruñido poco femenino y se fue a sentar con Furi, tenían ambas que calmarse.

Riko le decía al pelirrojo mientras tanto que se hiciera cargo de las chicas en los días siguientes, que si podía dedicar un tiempo extra a hacerlas más resistentes. Este asintió mirando con especial atención a la castaña que se sentía algo frustrada de no haber podido hacer nada útil en ese corto tramo en que estuvieron jugando.

¿Por qué ella se sentía tan malditamente frustrada? ¡Sabe bien que los hombres y las mujeres tienen resistencias diferentes! ¡Pero quería dar más! ¡Quería ser más fuerte!

-Tranquila Furi-chan, fuiste bastante persistente-La animo su amiga o al menos eso intentaba.

-Vamos Kagami, no es nada comparado a lo que hiciste tú con ello. Pudiste resistir como debía hacerlo yo que apenas pude, es bastante frustrante no tener tanto potencial como los demás.

Cerró los ojos para no pensar, sintió que era abrazada y correspondió casi inconsciente a este sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, cuando noto lo que hacía y quien era se separó de Akashi casi de inmediato.

-Gracias por consolarme…de nuevo-Murmuro casi.

-No hay de qué-Le sonrió él.

* * *

Y así termino la hora de básquet, Riko les advirtió a ambas que tendrían unas jornadas más largas y que descansaran este sábado por que sería bastante duro en la semana. Luego de una ducha ambas salían del instituto.

-¡Fue divertido igual!-Comento la pelirroja-Pero yo venceré a la próxima-Menciono confiada levantando los puños a la altura del pecho.

-Te creo capaz de ello.

-Tu no te decaigas Furihata ¿Quieres ir al Magi?

-No hoy fue un día cansado, prefiero volver a casa gracias-No tenía muchos ánimos de ir a comer ni de nada, demasiadas cosas, aparte de un beso no deseado, calculado, bastante triste pensar en eso. Realmente tanto física como emocionalmente era un día demasiado pesado para ella. Quería dormir y olvidarlo todo al menos un instante.

-Pero...-En eso llego el peliceleste cerca de Kagami y Furi se adelantó, pues aún estaba enojada con este último, desearía haberse ido con Takao pero esta había ido a ver apurada a su novio que había faltado al instituto por falta del "Lucky Item".

Una mano tomo la suya y se estremeció como si hubiese recibido un impacto eléctrico. Maldición tener contacto con esa persona incluso bastaba para hacerla sentir así. Que incomodo era eso, sabía quién era incluso sin verlo. ¿Por qué Akashi provocaba esas reacciones en ella siendo que apenas le conoce? ¿Un sexto sentido? ¿Algo que le avisaba que era peligroso acercarse? No tenía mucho sentido.

-No te deprimas Mitsuki, ya verás que te enseñare a ser mejor, no voy a dejar que mi novia se sienta débil, ni que lo sea.

Siempre con esa arrogancia, pero esta vez lo dejo decir que era su novia aunque no estuviese de acuerdo con que este se tomara tantas confianzas.

-Gracias supongo, ahora solo quiero volver a casa-Dijo con poca voz.

-No hay de qué. Voy a ir a tu casa en unas horas más o este fin de semana.-La beso en la cabeza de manera muy suave y se marchó.

Espera un momento ¿Él sabe dónde ella vive?

Todo esto le provoco que en todo el trayecto no dejara de pensar en aquel chico. ¿Qué rayos tenía que le hacía tener esa confianza en sí mismo y esa manera en que podía mostrarse tan autoritario? ¿Cómo es que parecía conocerla? ¿Y cómo podía hacer que ella se quedara pensando en este todo el tiempo sin detenerse a pensar siquiera en Izuki? ¡Izuki! Mierda ¿En dónde tenía la cabeza?

Realmente el de ojos heterocromaticos se le había quedado pegada en la cabeza. De alguna manera tenía algo que cautivaba al ser intenso, directo y de alguna forma encantador.

Se sacudió la cabeza. No debía hacerse esas ideas tan pronto con alguien que apenas conocía, esos pensamientos no corresponden a quien hace pocos días le rompieron el corazón. Se suponía que amaba a otra persona y que debía estar pensando en esta, así debían de ser las cosas.

Aunque quizás si salía con el pelirrojo podría sacarle celos a Izuki ¡bah! Eso era una ridiculez. ¡Celos! Eso era por que Kuroko le había besado, estaba seguro de que quería que Kagami sintiese celos. Demonios al menos podría haberle avisado, era un idiota, seguramente la escogió a ella porque si fuese otra persona su amiga no lo creería. Luego recordó el rostro de Akashi y recordó lo dicho por Kuroko "Akashi es incapaz de sentir emociones" Pues bien que pelirrojo parecía querer matar a su primo por haberle robado ese beso ¿Pero si era que supuestamente no sentía nada que es lo que quería de ella entonces?

En casa se quedó descansando después de saludar a su hermano y su madre y ayudarla en lo que fuese necesario. Estaba tan agotada de todo incluso de su vida.

* * *

Al menos ese sábado no tendría que ir al entrenamiento. Podría estar en paz en ese día al menos si es que el destino no quería lo contrario. Sintió el timbre de la casa y se acordó de las palabras de Akashi. Mierda. ¿Sería él?

-Onee-chan tienes visita.-Hablo su hermano mayor. Mitsuki iba a salir de su habitación cuando abrieron la puerta y alguien apareció.

-Lo siento por no ser lo que esperabas-Menciono una chica de cabellos castaño claro y algo largo mirando la expresión expectante de su amiga- ¡Lo siento! Es que por tu cara parece que esperabas a alguien mas ¿Interrumpí algo?

-¡Sakurai!-Mitsuki abrazo a su amiga Rikako Sakurai. Aunque ambas eran de institutos diferentes se habían conocido en un partido que habían tenido entre ambos clubes y ambas se llevaban bastante bien.

-Lo lamento si no he podido venir antes estuve ocupada. Takao me dijo que te fue mal con el chico que te gusta ¿verdad? ¡Lo siento si hablo demasiado! ¡Solo que estaba preocupada! ¡Lo siento mucho!

-No te disculpes tanto Saku-chan, han pasado muchas cosas, la verdad me he distraído un poco de eso mismo por causa de ello, aunque eso no signifique que este de los mejores ánimos.

-Entiendo un poco, A mí me intentaron distraer cuando empecé a notar que el que me gusta al parecer tiene otras preferencias-Suspiro-El prefiere a las chicas de pechos grandes y yo…-Se mira sus pechos copa B- Aunque no soy plana, pero no soy de sus gustos. ¡Lo siento!-Dice mirando a Furihata-¡Hablo mucho de mí! ¡Lo siento por eso!

-No te preocupes, sabes que no tengo problema alguno con escucharte, en serio creo que yo debo distraerme de mis problemas.

-Eso suena a que tienes más de solo el problema con tu amado, lo siento si soy muy intrusa, pero me gustaría saber que es.

-Pues es un chico…aunque en realidad no sé si es en sí un problema. Pero al parecer está interesado en mí, es atractivo y quiere que sea su novia. Tiene una presencia que me hace pensar mucho en él, pero este apenas si me conoce así que me parece un poco extraño que me diga ese tipo de cosas tan pronto siendo que lo conocí solo ese día en que Izuki me rechazo.

-Realmente debe ser un chico muy atractivo o muy encantador para que te haga pensar tanto en él. Solo digo.-

-Lo es, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado autoritario y eso no me agrada mucho.

-Pues yo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad, quien sabe si sea lo mejor para ti y tu dolor se convierte en nueva felicidad junto a él ¿No es mejor intentar comenzar de cero?

-En cierto modo te encuentro razón, pero ¿No es cruel jugar con el corazón ajeno cuando el propio aun no termine de sanar por aquel del cual aun hace lo hace vibrar?

Sakurai después de escucharla levanta 3 dedos de su mano y le sonríe a su amiga.

-Hazle una prueba, dale tres meses.

-¿EH?-

-¡Lo siento! No me explique bien.-Tomo una pausa para explicar.-Dicen que el amor de verdad dura tres meses, yo creo que podrías intentar salir por tres meses con ese chico seguro que pasa algo durante ese tiempo, aprendes a conocerlo y quizás te enamores. O al contrario se desencanten y ambos tomen rutas diferentes.

-Seguro que ocurre eso ultimo.-Dice Furihata con pesimismo. Sakurai frunce la boca como cuando entra en su actitud competitiva.

-Deja de verlo todo mal.-Dijo casi enojada.

-Perdón es que siento que mi suerte no va muy bien.

-¿Y si le preguntas al novio de Takao? El sabe mucho sobre esas cosas de la suerte.

-¿Midorima-kun? Es que siempre parece tan serio que me da un poco de nervios molestarlo, pero lo voy a intentar.

-Hazlo y ¡Lo siento si he sido una molestia!

-Para nada, creo que voy a seguir tus recomendaciones Saku-chan.

* * *

Cuando llego el Domingo, Furi noto muchos mensajes que habían en su celular .Uno de Sakurai enviándole ánimos, otra de Kagami invitándola a comer de nuevo, quizás esta vez si iría. Aunque estaría Kuroko seguramente, pero no le importo; ahí hablarían largo y tendido. También estarían Takao y su novio lo cual sería excelente para aprovechar de hacerle unas preguntas, aunque este último solo iba de paso.

Cuando había terminado de cambiarse justo suena el timbre de su casa. ¿Quién sería? Quizás su amiga le había venido a buscar, a estas horas no había nadie en casa, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Akashi Seijūrō.

. Sintió el cuerpo tenso, no se lo había esperado y menos tan temprano. Mierda. Le hizo un gesto de que pasara a la casa, aunque ahora que lo pensaba ¡Estarían solos! Aunque el parecía educado, quien sabe...

El pelirrojo rechazo cortésmente la invitación.

-De hecho Mitsuki, vengo a invitarte a que salgas conmigo y no acepto un no por respuesta.

-Pero yo…yo iba a salir con unos amigos y…-La mirada de él no admitía replicas.-Pero supongo que tendré que dejarlo para otra ocasión.-Hizo un puchero.

-Buena chica-Dijo tomando la mano de ella y besándosela. A veces parecía tan agradable.-Vamos.-La guió hasta su lujoso coche que les esperaba abriéndole caballerosamente la puerta para que ella entrara. La chica entro con timidez, pues todo parecía muy costoso y elegante en ese auto hasta se sentía mal de ir con una ropa tan común, quizás debería haberle dicho que no pero ya no había vuelta atrás. El coche ya iba en marcha.

-Aka...-Comenzó ella pero él le interrumpió.

-Llámame por el nombre. Seijūrō.-Le dijo en tono de orden como siempre.

Le molesto un poco eso, aunque ahora podría preguntarle cosas con más confianza ahora que estaban en un ambiente más cómodo.

-A…Seijūrō-kun- Comenzó esta-¿Por qué insistes tanto conmigo? –No quería mirarlo a la cara porque su mirada fuerte le ponía demasiado nerviosa incluso para hablar de manera clara con este. –No creo ser tan especial ni nada- Resoplo un poco enojada consigo misma ¿Por qué se tenía tan baja autoestima? Seguramente algo tenia y no se había dado cuenta por eso él estaba tan entusiasmado con ella.

-Te dije que te conozco hace tiempo-Contesto de manera tranquila- Mi padre insistía en que yo siempre fuera a todos lados en coche, pero una vez fui en tranvía y te vi, me parecías alguien muy bonita, así que a veces me iba en ese transporte solo para verte, y varias veces te he visto, eres amable siempre con los demás a pesar de que tú a veces pareces bastante cansada. Pero hay algo más…que te contare más adelante, tú eres muy especial para mi Mitsuki, eso es lo que te debería quedar claro.

-¿Lo soy? –Parpadeo un poco con las mejillas calientes.-Por cierto Kuroko dijo que le habías contado una vez que no tenías sentimientos ¿A qué se debe eso?

-Es una larga historia, pero te la contare algún día.

Sonrió de lado, acariciando la mejilla de ella con mucha suavidad, su caricia era tan simple, pero le provocaba un calor en todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo sería si llegaran a hacerlo? ¡ ¿Pero porque ella estaba pensando en eso?! ¿Qué clase de pervertida era? ¡Ni siquiera había aceptado lo de ser novios! Su respiración se hizo agitada y no podía dejar de mirarlo aunque quisiera, es como si le hubieran pegado la mirada hacia el chico que le miraba y se acercaba a ella cada vez más, lo sabía: Él la besaría y estaba segura que esta vez no tendría la fuerza para oponerse a ello. Aunque una vocecita dentro de ella decía ¿Y porque no? No. Eso no estaba bien.

Pero en ese momento el coche se detuvo y eso hizo que ambos pararan, pues la puerta se abrió casi al instante al parecer.

-Hemos llegado al parecer.-Dicho esto casi apurada murmurando un "gracias" al chófer por abrirle la puerta. Estaba nerviosa y estaba segura que tenía las mejillas más rojas que el interior de una sandía.

-¿Por qué aquí?-Pregunto mirando al Magi burguer, el joven se acercó a ella.

-Una de tus amigas Kasumi Takao dijo que viniese contigo, te iba a llevar a otro lugar pero supongo que esto estará bien.

Esa no es la explicación que ella quería ¿Qué demonios pretendía Takao? Se muere de pena no más al entrar al local, además Akashi le toma la mano muy atrevidamente.

Realmente parecían una pareja, maldita sea, iba a volver a colorearse si mucha gente los veía.

Y para peor Takao apenas los ve menciona algo como "Uyyy que linda parejita" de manera acusatoria hacia ellos. Dios todo el mundo los ve.

-¿Puedo irme a casa?-Susurra bien bajito muerta de vergüenza y solo Akashi la oye con una leve sonrisa acariciando con suavidad con el pulgar la mano de la chica que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Kagami llamo animada a Furihata, esta estaba al lado del peliceleste que aun estaba algo malherido en verdad, de todos modos destacaban mas el chico de pelo verde que tenía las manos vendadas, de lentes y que miraba entre serio y curioso a la pareja que acababa de ingresar quien Takao abrazaba bastante cariñosa de un brazo.

Después de los correspondientes saludos y que al parecer el peliverde llamado Midorima Shintarō y Akashi se conocían de antes por la forma de hablarse. Kagami comento sin poder contenerse.

-Vaya que van rápido ustedes dos, pensé que la unión de ustedes les tomaría mucho más tiempo, pero ya van muy juntos como si ya fuesen novios.-

-¡Que no somos nada Kagami!-La castaña se sonrojo hasta las orejas por ese comentario dicho por la chica de cabello bicolor.

-Somos mucho más de lo que te imaginas Kagami, no te contengas Mitsuki admítelo-La atrajo a él desde la cintura.-Somos la pareja perfecta-La sonrisa del pelirrojo parecía la de una revista, era perfecta y sincera.

¿Cómo esta persona podía decir cosas tan malditamente penosas frente a los demás? Mitsuki quiso enterrarse bajo tierra, más, una voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué signo es Furihata-san?-Pregunto el de cabello y ojos verdes con bastante curiosidad.

-Escorpio. -Respondió ella con las mejillas aun calientes al tener tanta cercanía con ese chico que la ponía tan nerviosa.

-Pues según la astrología-Midorima acomodo sus lentes-Te equivocas Akashi: Sagitario y Escorpio son una de las peores combinaciones zodiacales, junto con la de Géminis y Capricornio.

-¿Te estás atreviendo a contradecirme Shintarō?

-Solo digo la verdad-Tomo el de alta estatura una leve pausa-Hay mucho mejores compatibilidades como la de Cáncer y Escorpio-Tosió levemente pues Takao le empezó a mandar besos y le hizo ruborizar (Claro, como el es Cáncer y Takao Escorpio) -Y Leo con Acuario que son Kagami y Kuroko.

-¡Shin-chan! ¡Se supone que ellos serian los que le contarían a Furi que ya son pareja!

-¿¡Que!?-

-Pues eso Furihata-san-Menciono el peliceleste sacando la voz y remarcando lo obvio-Kagami y yo ahora somos novios.

Ella hasta se termino de soltar del agarre que ejercía Akashi sobre ella de la sorpresa, si fuese en una situación común ella hasta los felicitaría, pero aun estaba enojada por el beso que le había robado Kuroko, estaba indignada y molesta.

-¿Incluso cuando él me forzó un beso?-

-Fue para sacarme celos, me lo dijo en ese mismo momento…No creas que no lo quería golpear Furi-chan, pero me convenció y bueno…arg, es incomodo todo esto, la cosa es que si…somos novios.- Menciono la pelirroja.

-Si, lo fue Kagami-san siempre me a gustado y lo sabes Furihata-san-El de ojos celestes miro a Mitsuki para que se diera cuenta que no mentía-Pero también…Akashi –san debe alejarse de ti, te hará daño.-Miro a este ultimo haciendo una mirada que se podía notar bastante enojada-Tu le hiciste mucho daño a Tetsuna, no dejaré que hagas lo mismo con mi amiga Furihata-san.

El de ojos heterocromaticos no se inmuto ni por el tono de voz de amenaza de su primo, ni por sus palabras.

-No le haría daño a Mitsuki-Su voz sonó segura y decidida-Lo que paso con Tetsuna fue muy diferente.

-Se trata de una persona que se enamoró de ti, ese es el problema, por ello impediré que Furihata-san lo haga.

-Lo hará, porque voy en serio con ella y ni los horóscopos de Shintarō, ni tus amenazas harán que esto termine mal Tetsuya.

-Yo solo dije que sus signos no eran compatibles.-Menciono uno de los mencionados como diciendo que él no quería ser involucrado en esa pelea de parientes.

A la joven de cabello castaño se le hizo muy pesado todo eso, que todos decidieran con quien ella tenía que estar y con quien no era molesto. Una cosa es que Akashi vaya muy rápido con todo, peo esa insistencia con un tema del pasado y que no podía ser que estuviesen juntos de alguna manera le había irritado.

-¡Pues a mí me parecen muy lindos juntos Akashi y Furihata! Hacen una buena pareja-Opino la pelinegra-¿Qué hay de malo? El pasado es pisado y olvidado y todas las parejas resultan si hay mucho amor de por medio y paciencia ¿No es cierto Shin-Chan?

-Ya dije que me guió por sus compatibilidades astrales-Nanodayo.-

-Y yo digo que con o sin compatibilidades, sé que somos perfectos.-Arrogantemente dijo el pelirrojo.

Furihata se pregunto de dónde sacaba el pelirrojo tanta confianza en que su unión resultaría.

Y cuando le iba a preguntar se encontró con los labios de este en los suyos, era un beso muy diferente al de Kuroko que había sido casi un roce sin ganas, este estaba cargado de sentimientos y que de a poco se fue convirtiendo en uno que invadió su boca ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no lo rechazaba? Sintió que se iba a desmayar.

 **Continuara...**


End file.
